mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Error Messages (Mochirisu Series)
Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Error Messages is the first TTS video series created by Mochirisu, both seasonally and overall. It premiered on July 5, 2011 and it is still ongoing in it's fourth season, the Season was in production hell, but now is back on production after S4E8P2's completion, which returned to airing regularly on October 13, 2017. In this series, Microsoft Sam reads Windows error messages that pop-up on his computer, while trying to avoid the antagonists that try to stop him. As of Season 4 Episode 15, 47 Episodes and 6 Quickies have been completed.__TOC__ Pre-Production (Early 2011 - June 2011) Before the Errors (February 2011 - March 2011) When Mochirisu started his channel on YouTube on February 3, 2011, he didn't know what a TTS video was. However, he started getting into TTS videos when he discovered Thunderbirds101's series, Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors. From that point on, he started to enjoy TTS videos, as well as watching the entirety (at that time) of FWE from Season 1 to the latest season (at that time also), Season 10. Then after that, Mochi got the idea to begin making his own TTS video series which has become to be known nowadays as Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Error Messages. Production of Season 1 (April 2011 - June 2011) Before Mochi had heard of atom.smasher.org he used MS Paint (lol R.I.P. MS Paint), which only appeared in Season 1 Episode 1 (now deleted and replaced with a 2012 remade version). The use of paint made a few viewers not happy, but Mochi states that this was done on purpose to see which style was good for the series, Mochi chose the latter of the styles (the one from Season 1 Episode 2). Season 1 (7/5/2011 - 7/24/2011) Season 1 premiered on July 5, 2011 with the first two episodes of the series and was aired bi-weekly on Tuesdays and Saturdays. It didn't feature huge and structured story-arcs or any main antagonists. Each episode contained a random and unsorted bunch of errors with Sam facing random antagonists and viruses. It concluded on July 24, 2011 with episodes 7 and 8. The finale was a cliffhanger with Weegeeta 9000Bit appearing and DARO Retard Capsules raining from the sky, he then blows up ROFL City (Known as LOL City in Season 1) with his laser. A remade version is available here. The original versions of the episodes are also available on the playlist here, with the exception of the first episode which was remade due to awful quality. (please note that the ratings and comments are disabled on the original versions) Cast of Season 1 * Microsoft Sam - as Himself (All of Season 1) * Microsoft Mike - as Himself (In Episodes 1, 2, and 6) * Microsoft Mary - as Herself (As Judge Mary in Episode 6) * Cop - as Robosoft 2 (In Episode 1) * The "Fifteen minutes later on Sam's Private Island..." Voice - as Robosoft 5 (In Episode 1) * Weegeeta 9000Bit - as Robosoft 2 (In Episode 8) Season 1 Trivia: * Each episode ranged from 1 minute to 3 minutes in this season. * This is the shortest season of all in both episodes and duration for both the original and the remake, 8 episodes were aired and the length is 14 minutes and 49 seconds (original) ''and 18 minutes and 10 seconds (2016 remake). * The entirety of Season 1 was produced before the series premiered. It's entirety was produced in less than a week. ** For this reason, this was the only season without any hiatuses, but some dates were missed as Mochirisu was unaware that he could be busy on those days. * There are white-spacing problems on errors in S1 E1 - S1 E5, this was fixed in the 2016 remake. * For the series' fifth anniversary on July 5, 2016, a remake premiered. It includes all 8 episodes in the style of Season 3 and onwards and has new voice lines for Microsoft Sam. ** Mochirisu originally planned to not remake the first episode of the series, due to it already having a remade version created back in 2012, due to the original version being terrible. *** You can see effect of this at the end slate of the video where one video cuts to this version, this was accidentally left in. Season 2 (8/3/11 - 9/8/12) Currently being re-written... Check back soon Season 2 Trivia: * Mochirisu considers this to be the worst season in the series, due to it introducing backgrounds behind errors without using Vegas. This entire season will be remade in 2019. * This season was originally going to end in 2011, however it took way longer to end due to Chao Wars, and the failure of Mochirisu's computer. Season 3 (9/21/12 - 1/18/14) Info yet to be posted... Season 3 Trivia: * Season 3's finale was going to have an RPG battle, this was cut because Mochirisu was too lazy to make such a scene. These scenes were seen in the second part of Season 4 Episode 8 and uses the elements from this cut fight scene. * S3 E6 is the shortest episode of the series (Minus the intro), this was due to the fact that Mochirisu was uninspired at the time to make episodes. * Season 3 once had the longest hiatus of any season (S3 E11 - S3 Finale, 11 months), this honor now goes to Season 4. * The shortest gap between seasons was between Season 3 and Season 4. The next season aired 6 days after Season 3's finale because Mochirisu wanted to push the 4th season immediately due to the large amount of delays for the S3 Finale. * Season 3 was originally going to have 24 episodes. However, Mochirisu knew that was too long for a regular season (8 - 12 Episodes), so it went back to season 2's length in episodes. Season 4 (1/24/14 - Between 10/31/18 - 11/4/18)Category:SeriesCategory:Error seriesCategory:Text to Speech ShowsCategory:SpeakoniaCategory:Pages needing Attention Season 4 is split up into three separate arcs, with the first half of the season's main antagonist being Weegeeta 9000Bit. While the other half's main antagonist being Microsoft Anna. '*MAJOR PLOT SPOILERS ARE AHEAD!*''' Part 1 - David/Weegeeta Arc (S4E1 - S4E8) (1/24/14 - 10/13/17) Info yet to be posted... Part 2 - Error Intermission (S4E9 - S4E12) (10/20/17 - 1/14/18) This arc serves as an intermission between the two major arcs of Season 4. These episodes were mainly error focused and had little to advance the plot of the second half. This arc ends with Sam going to the Taco Bell that he and his friends flooded with diarrhea to order a new flavor of taco. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that the taco was laced with Tide Pods, the restaurant was still Taco Hell, and the person in charge of the place was Microsoft Anna. Anna thinks she won with Sam dying from the Tide Pod, when suddenly, a familiar shadowy figure appears and takes Sam away from her in a blinding flash of light. Part 3 - Anna Arc (S4E13 - S4E16) (April 30, 2018 - June 11, 2018) The Anna Arc will be an epic showdown, pitting Microsoft Sam against Anna, ending off season 4. Anna Arc Part 1 (S4E13) began where S4E12 left off after Sam was taken away safely from Anna by a shadowy figure while he was dying from the poison that was inside the Tide Pod laced taco. During his time trying to wake up, Sam has a vision of Anna and the Plugs, presumably what may happen if Anna was to defeat him once and for all. After Sam comes to and wakes up, he finds himself on the fabled Lunarian colony, located on Earth's Moon, where he is greeted by Mochirisu, who is the leader of the colony, and Sidney, who is a Lunar Maiden. Mochi tells Sam that Sydney cured him with their healing kiss, a Lunarian power that only Lunar Maidens possess, Sam then freaks out that a 'guy' kissed him, where Mochi calms him down and states that the entire Lunarian race is bi-gender, and have exclusive body features of both men and women combined. Sam then asks them if they have a computer where he could read errors from, where Mochi confirms that they do have a computer, one that is far powerful than normal Earth computers. Sam is impressed by the computer and decides to read errors on it. After the error segment, Mochi and Sydney are seen atop Moonbeam Plateau, looking at a solar eclipse where the Earth is eclipsing the Sun. Sydney states that solar eclipses are better on the Moon than Earth as the Moon gets a longer eclipse duration, where Mochi replies that a lunar eclipse is currently taking place on Earth as the planet blocks the Sun. However, while they are seeing the beautiful scene, they are interrupted by an unidentified flying object. Mochi commands Lunar Overseer Tycho to identify the object, they report that the object is a Plug Mothership, one sent by Anna and the Plug Leader to destroy the Lunarian colony while they are powerless due to the eclipse. Tycho recommends to Mochi to get Microsoft Sam to help destroy the mothership, Mochi then walks over to their house where Sam finishes reading his errors and tells him to get outside before the Plugs destroy the colony. Sam begrudgingly states that 'Anna has brought this on herself' and walks over to Moonbeam Plateau. Sam is distracted by the solar eclipse's beauty and is re-focused by Mochi and Sydney to the Plug Mothership, where they tell him that the colony is in danger. The episode ends with Sam saying his usual profanity line. In Anna Arc Part 2 (S4E14), 'Mochi states that the main super-weapon of the Lunarian Army, the Lunar Light Cannon, is currently unusable due to the solar eclipse blocking all of the required light it needs to run. Tycho states that the cannon requires either a super-rare power crystal or tons of batteries to activate it in a emergency backup situation. Knowing that he has a stash of them in his ROFLcopter, Sam wonders if he can get one of the Lunarians to teleport the copter to the moon. Mochi replies that Sydney has a bit of reserve power to do this. Sydney agrees and they teleport the ROFLcopter to the lunar surface. After the teleportation, Sam discovers Mike in the cockpit of 'Casey', which is the nickname Sam gave to his ROFLcopter, Mike tells Sam that it was getting dirty and he was taking it to get washed. With his usual back-sass, Sam makes the usual lady-voice joke about Mike, after which Mike complains about the joke. Trying to break the complaint apart, Mochi tells Mike to open the trunk of the ROFLcopter, as they remembered that they saw Sam put some spare batteries in there one day. Sam congratulates to himself when he overbought the batteries for a dire situation like this. Tycho states that the batteries are the perfect batteries to charge the cannon while their moonlight is cut off, Sydney tells Sam that he should fly around in the ROFLcopter and destroy the ships coming out of the Plug Mothership, while everyone else takes the batteries to the cannon. Sam, however, to meet the status quo, makes an excuse and states that he does not like this plan, wanting to get out of this and read errors. Mochi distainfully agrees to Sam's ruse, calling him a jerk. Sam tells them to not call him a jerk and promises that the new 'plan' would be better, then the error segment to this episode begins. After the error segment, Tycho questions Sam, wondering if he thought of a better plan during his error reading. Sam lets the lie out and Mochi is unhappy with him, as they knew that he was making the excuse to read errors in the episode. At this point, half of the Lunarian colony had been destroyed, but the Lunar Light Cannon only requires one more battery to be fully activated. Mochi commands Sam to go with the original plan to tale off in the ROFLcopter and destroy the ships coming out of the Plug Mothership, which he does. Sam proceeds around the lunar airspace and effortlessly destroys most of the ships. Only one ship manages to hit Sam, but only slightly, Sam then shoots down the ship. Afterwards, via walkie-talkie, Mike tells Sam to get out of the air so they could fire the cannon, as the last required battery made its way to the cannon. Sam then lands 'Casey' and tells everyone that he is out of the air and to launch the cannon. Mochi tells off the plugs, Tycho charges up the Lunar Light Cannon, and fires its beam at the mothership, which instantly destroys it. Immediately following the firing event, the solar eclipse ends, marking a Lunarian victory against the Plugs, saving the colony and pushing the Plugs back to Earth. After the winning cannon fire and while the lunar surface turns from red back to white, Mike is thanked for the helping of bringing the batteries to the Lunar Light Cannon while dodging the gunfire from the Plug ships. Sam is shamed for his awful excuse by Mike, where Sam states that he had to meet the status quo and references that the awful Chao Wars special from Season 2, which contained no errors, will not happen to the series again. Mochi is disgruntled and tries to get the two to stop fighting. While this is going on, Tycho receives an intercepted transmission from one of the Plugs back on Earth. Sydney tells them to send the transmission through. The transmission is a video call between the Plug Leader and Anna. The Plug Leader reports to Anna, stating that they were defeated by the defenseless Lunarians during the Earth's lunar eclipse, that Sam wasn't killed by the Tide Pod-laced taco, and says that he was the factor in their defeat. Anna despises the Lunarians and imagines that they had reserve power to teleport Sam's ROFLcopter up to the Moon, bypassing the defense grid entirely. While he is telling more about the report, the Plug Leader gets cut off, as the transmission channel is changed because they detected. Mochi tells Tycho to ping the location of the transmission, which originated from a server farm in San Jose, California. Mike suggests that the plugs are being made there and they are satellite robots run by the server, as they quickly found out about Sam's location. Sam gets a new idea and states that if they go to the server farm to shut down the server, which would shut down the Plugs and the defense grid so Anna could be easily destroyed in a rebellion by both the Lunarian Army and other Anna Resistors. Mochi gives praise to Sam's brilliant idea and tells him to get into the ROFLcopter with Mike to be teleported to the farm's location. Sam, however, refuses to go with Mike, but Mochi forces him to go regardless. Mike tells Sam that he had been served and the episode ends with the ROFLcopter containing Sam and Mike being teleported off of the Moon. '**TO BE CONTINUED** Cast of Season 4 (As of S4E15) Major * Microsoft Sam - as Himself * Microsoft Mike - as Himself * Microsoft Mary - as Herself * Microsoft David - as Himself before he was revealed to be W9K-Bit (S4P1) * Microsoft Hazel - as Herself (S4P1) * Microsoft Zira - as Herself (S4P1) * Weegeeta 9000Bit / Weegeeta Aleph-Null ∞ - as Robosoft 2 (S4E8) * Siri Alex - as Himself (S4E8P1) * Siri Samantha - as Herself (S4E8P1) * Microsoft Anna - as Herself (S4P2 and Anna Arc) * Lunarian Leader Mochirisu - as Themself, voice acted (Anna Arc) * Lunar Maiden Sydney Synderson - as Themself, Am. Eng. Adult Male 2 (Anna Arc) * Lunar Overseer Tycho - as Eddie, Am. Eng. Adult Male 3 (Anna Arc) * Plug Leader - as Robosoft 3 (Anna Arc) * Plug Soldier - as Robosoft 1 (Anna Arc) * Dual Plug - as Robosofts 2 and 5 (Anna Arc) * Sword Plug - as Robosoft 3 (Anna Arc) Minor * NSA Agent - as Microsoft Mike (S4P1) * FCC Chairman - as Brutus (S4P2) * Radar Overseer Scotty - as Peter, Am. Eng. Adult Male 1 (S4P2) * Radar Overseer Fatass - as Douglas, Am. Eng. Adult Male 4 (S4P1) * Chuck Testa - as Himself, cameo (S4P2) * Satan - as Alex, Am. Eng. Adult Male 8 (S4P2) * Mr. Information Robot - as Robosoft 3 (S4P2) Season 4 Trivia * Season 4s length will be 16 episodes, making it the longest season in terms of episodes in the series. ** It is also the longest season in terms of duration, currently at ''2 hours, 47 minutes, and 58 seconds (regular episodes only) ''and ''3 hours, 2 minutes, and 48 seconds (counting Quickies) ''as of S4E15. ** Mochirisu states that the season will last for nearly 3 1/4 hours. * Season 4 had the longest hiatuses in the series, the season has lasted for nearly 5 years. ** In fact, it was so long, that this season was made in three video editors. *** Episodes 1 and 2 were made in version 11 of Vegas. *** Episodes 3 - 7 and both parts of 8 were made in version 13 of Vegas. *** Episodes 9 and onwards will be made in Adobe Premiere CC. * S4 E6 brought the series to 4K (2160p) and introduced a new episode layout: ** Tip of the Day > Intro > Fake Episode Title > Real Episode Title > Part 1 > Break (In some episodes) > Part 2 > To be Continued, Question of the Day, & End-slate > Sponsor > Info * However, the series returned to 1080p starting with Season 4 Episode 8 Part 2, but at 60fps, and the episode layout will be returned to it's old format (minus the sponsor and question of the day), but will still include a fake title. ** The reason for this switch-back is the same as Thunderbirds101's reason for returning to 720p in Season 11 Episode 5 of Funny Windows Errors. * Season 4 is the only season so far to include a two part episode that is not branched into a multi-episode story-arc, Season 4 Episode 8. * Season 4 is the only season to include two main antagonists, Weegeeta 9000Bit and Microsoft Anna. Season 5 and Beyond (December 2018 - ) Season 5 will premiere sometime in early December 2018, over a month after Season 4's finale. The series will be overhauled tremendously starting with this season. Here are a list of changes to be expecting... * The series will be broadcasted in 1440p at 60 frames per second * Every episode starting with the Season 4 finale will be premiered instead of being scheduled, this is to help get the series back into the limelight after Mochirisu's absence between S4E6 to S4E7 * The errors will be crisper than ever, with the text no longer being blurry ** The title bar of errors will be updated as well and will not be as pixelated as it is now * There will not be anymore serialized plotlines that go on for the entire season, reverting back to the non-continuity driven first season, similar to what TB101 did in his series ** As a result, only one plot-heavy episode will be in a season, in the season's first episode * Every episode, minus the plot-heavy episode, will be between 7-8 minutes long, due to the extreme length of certain Season 4 episodes * The series will no longer be halted by constant mid-season hiatuses * All future seasons of all of Mochirisu's seasonal series' will now contain only 10 episodes, with the exception of their first seasons, which will contain only 6 episodes * Only up to 4 error requests will be accepted in an episode, with the rest being rejected, or held over until the next episode Category:TTS Videos Category:Series Category:Error series Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Speakonia